Wyspa skarbów/21
Kategoria:Wyspa skarbów Gdy tylko Silver zniknął, kapitan, który śledził go uważnie, odwrócił się ku wnętrzu domu i spostrzegł, że oprócz Graya nikt nie stał na swym stanowisku. Po raz pierwszy zdarzyło się nam ujrzeć go w pasji. — Na miejsca! — huknął wściekle, a gdy chyłkiem powróciliśmy na stanowiska, odezwał się: — Gray, twoje nazwisko zapiszę w księdze okrętowej, bo spełniłeś swój obowiązek jak prawdziwy marynarz. Panie Trelawney, tego się po panu nie spodziewałem. Panie doktorze, zdawało mi się, że waćpan nosiłeś mundur wojsk króla jegomości. Jeżeli pan w ten sposób służył pod Fontenoy, panie, to lepiej było pozostać u siebie za piecem! Warta doktora stanęła przy swoich strzelnicach, reszta zajęła się nabijaniem niewielu muszkietów, a każdy — łatwo zgadnąć — zarumienił się po uszy ze wstydu jak zmyty. Kapitan patrzył przez chwilę w milczeniu, po czym przemówił: — Chłopcy! dałem Silverowi tęgą odprawę, i umyślnie dopiekłem mu do żywego, więc zanim przejdzie godzina, jak on mówił, napadną na nas. Nie potrzebuję wam mówić, że jesteśmy słabsi liczebnie, ale walczymy z ukrycia, a chwilę temu powiedziałbym, że walczymy karnie. Nie wątpię bynajmniej, że możemy ich rozbić, od was to tylko zależy. Potem obszedł stanowiska i stwierdził — jak się wyraził — że wszystko jest w porządku. W dwu krótszych ścianach domu, wschodniej i zachodniej, było tylko po dwie strzelnice. Od strony południowej, gdzie wznosił się ganek, znajdowały się również dwie, a w ścianie północnej — pięć. Muszkietów była dostateczna liczba dla nas siedmiu; z chrustu ustawiono cztery stosy — niby stoły — po jednym w środku każdego boku, a na każdym z tych stołów przygotowano pewną ilość amunicji i po cztery muszkiety gotowe do użycia przez obrońców. Na środku złożono kordelasy. — Zgasić ogień — rozkazał kapitan — chłód już przeszedł i niepotrzebnie dym gryzie nas w oczy. Pan Trelawney wyrzucił na dwór cały żeleźniak, a żar zagasł w piasku. — Hawkins jeszcze nie jadł śniadania. Hawkins, przynieś sobie śniadanie i wracaj na swoje stanowisko. Tutaj je zjesz — mówił dalej kapitan Smollet. — Żwawiej, mój chłopcze. Trzeba się posilić, zanim weźmiesz się do roboty! Hunter, puść no w kolej wódkę! Napijemy się wszyscy! Podczas gdy spełniano jego rozkazy, kapitan uzupełniał sobie w myśli plan obrony. — Panie doktorze, waćpan obsadzisz drzwi — podjął. — Zważaj pan na wszystko i nie wychylaj się; proszę pozostać w środku i strzelać przez ganek! Hunter, zajmij stronę wschodnią, ot tam! Joyce, staniesz po stronie zachodniej, mój drogi. Panie Trelawney, pan jest najlepszym strzelcem — więc pan i Gray zajmiecie tę długą ścianę północną, gdzie jest pięć strzelnic; z tej strony zagraża największe niebezpieczeństwo. Jeżeli uda się im podejść i ostrzeliwać nas przez nasze własne strzelnice, to będziemy szpetnie wyglądali. Hawkins! Ani ty, ani ja nie bardzo się rozumiemy na strzelaniu, będziemy więc ładować broń i podawać ją walczącym. Miał rację kapitan; chłód już przeszedł. Gdy słońce wzbiło się nad rąbek drzew, promienie jego z całą mocą spadły na porębę i w mig wyssały z powietrza wszelką wilgoć. Niebawem piasek począł parzyć stopy, a żywica topnieć i kapać z belek fortecy. Zrzuciliśmy z siebie kurtki i kamizelki, zakasaliśmy rękawy do ramion. Tak staliśmy, każdy na swoim posterunku, rozgorączkowani upałem i niepokojem. Godzina minęła. — U licha! — odezwał się kapitan. — To nudne jak flaki z olejem. Gray, zobacz no, skąd wiatr wieje. W tej samej chwili przyszła pierwsza zapowiedź napadu. — Uprzejmie proszę łaskawego pana — rzekł Joyce — czy jeżeli którego z nich zobaczę, mam strzelać? — Przecież ci powiedziałem — krzyknął kapitan. — Dziękuję łaskawemu panu — odpowiedział Joyce z tą samą spokojną uprzejmością. Przez chwilę nic nie zaszło, lecz ta uwaga pobudziła nas do czujności; wytężyliśmy wzrok i słuch, muszkieterzy ważyli samopały w dłoniach. Kapitan stanął pośrodku twierdzy, zacisnąwszy usta i nasępiwszy oblicze. Upłynęło kilka sekund — naraz Joyce podniósł muszkiet i dał ognia. Ledwo huk ucichł, gdy odpowiedziały mu od zewnątrz inne rozproszoną salwą, strzał za strzałem, niby sznur gęsi, ze wszystkich stron ogrodzenia. Kilka kul ugodziło w budynek, ale ani jedna nie wpadła do środka, a gdy dym rozwiał się i znikł, zarówno warownia, jak i bór dokoła wydawały się tak ciche i opuszczone jak poprzednio. Nie dygotała żadna gałązka ani najmniejszy błysk lufy muszkietu nie zdradzał obecności naszych wrogów. — Czy trafiłeś tego człowieka? — zapytał kapitan. — Nie, panie — odparł Joyce — zdaje mi się, że nie. — Przynajmniej dobrze, że mówisz prawdę — burknął kapitan Smollet. — Nabij mu strzelbę, Hawkins. Ilu mogło być po pańskiej stronie, doktorze? — Wiem dokładnie — odparł doktor Livesey. — Z tej strony padły trzy strzały. Widziałem trzy błyski: dwa koło siebie, a trzeci opodal, nieco na zachód. — Trzy! — powtórzył kapitan. — A ile od pańskiej strony, panie Trelawney? Lecz na to nie tak łatwo było odpowiedzieć. Od północy padło ich sporo — siedem według obliczeń dziedzica, a osiem lub dziewięć podług Graya. Od wschodu i zachodu były tylko pojedyncze strzały. Nie ulegało więc wątpliwości, że napad rozwinie się od strony północnej i że z trzech innych stron miały nas niepokoić jedynie pozorne działania wojenne. Mimo to jednak kapitan Smollet nie zmienił bynajmniej zarządzeń dowodząc, że jeżeli rokoszanom powiedzie się wedrzeć w obręb warowni, opanują jedną z niestrzeżonych strzelnic i wystrzelają nas jak szczury w naszym własnym gnieździe oporu. Nie pozostało nam zresztą wiele czasu do namysłu. Z gęstwiny po stronie północnej wyskoczyła nagle z głośną wrzawą garstka piratów i popędziła wprost na warownię. W tej samej chwili otwarto ogień ponownie od strony lasu i jedna kulka bzyknęła w drzwiach, rozbijając w drzazgi muszkiet doktora. Napastnicy poczęli przełazić jak małpy przez ogrodzenie. Dziedzic i Gray wypalili dwukrotnie; trzech ludzi spadło; jeden w obręb palisady, a dwaj z powrotem poza częstokół. Lecz jeden z nich był raczej ogłuszony niż ranny, gdyż w mgnieniu oka zdołał znów stanąć na nogach i natychmiast znikł między drzewami. Dwóch napastników już gryzło ziemię, jeden umknął, czterech wtargnęło na dobre do wnętrza naszej pozycji obronnej. Tymczasem spoza osłony boru siedmiu czy ośmiu ludzi, każdy widocznie uzbrojony w kilka muszkietów, podtrzymywało bez przerwy silny, choć bezskuteczny ogień na warownię. Czterej, którzy się wdarli, zmierzali wprost ku budowli krzycząc w biegu, a ich kamraci wśród drzew wtórowali im okrzykami, by dodać im odwagi. Padło kilka strzałów z naszej strony, lecz taka była gorączkowość strzelców, że prawdopodobnie ani jeden strzał nie wywołał skutku. W jednej chwili czterej korsarze przebyli nasyp ziemny i znaleźli się naprzeciw nas. Głowa bosmana Joba Andersona pojawiła się w środkowej strzelnicy. — Wszyscy na nich, kamraci... Wszyscy! — ryczał grzmiącym głosem. Jednocześnie inny korsarz chwycił muszkiet Huntera za lufę, wyrwał mu go z ręki, wyciągnął przez strzelnicę i jednym ogłuszającym strzałem powalił nieszczęśliwego bez zmysłów na ziemię. Tymczasem trzeci, biegnąc bez szwanku dokoła domu, ukazał się nagle w drzwiach i wpadł ze sztyletem na doktora. Nasze położenie całkowicie się odmieniło. Jeszcze przed chwilą mogliśmy z ukrycia ostrzeliwać nieosłoniętego przeciwnika, teraz natomiast sami byliśmy bez osłony i nie mogliśmy się ostrzeliwać. Wnętrze budynku było pełne dymu, czemu zawdzięczaliśmy swoje względne bezpieczeństwo. Krzyki i zamieszanie, błyski i huk strzałów pistoletowych oraz głośne jęczenie — wszystko to rozdzierało mi uszy. — Na dwór, chłopcy, na dwór! Wygnać ich na miejsce otwarte! Nożami! — krzyknął kapitan. Porwałem jeden ze sztyletów leżących na kupie, a jednocześnie ktoś porywając inny zadał mi draśnięcie w rękę, które ledwo odczułem. Wybiegłem przez drzwi i wydostałem się na światło słoneczne. Ktoś był tuż za mną, sam nie wiem kto. Na prawo przede mną doktor ścigał swego napastnika po pochyłości wzgórza, a właśnie wtedy, gdy moje oko spoczęło na nim, obalił zapaśnika, który rozciągnął się jak długi na wznak, z twarzą szpetnie pokiereszowaną. — Naokoło domu! chłopcy! naokoło domu! — krzyczał kapitan, a pomimo całego zamętu zauważyłem zmianę w jego głosie. Odruchowo usłuchałem, zawróciłem na wschód i podniósłszy kordelas, biegiem okrążyłem róg budynku. Naraz niespodzianie znalazłem się twarzą w twarz z Andersonem. Ów ryknął na całe gardło i wzniósł nad głową zakrzywiony nóż, połyskujący w słońcu. Nie miałem czasu na trwogę, lecz gdy cios już miał spaść na mnie, odskoczyłem jednym susem na bok i pośliznąwszy się w grząskim piasku, stoczyłem się głową naprzód po pochyłości. Gdy tylko wypadłem przez drzwi, reszta buntowników już czepiała się częstokołu''częstokół'' — ogrodzenie z drewnianych, ostro zakończonych pali, wbitych jeden przy drugim., aby zrobić koniec z nami. Jeden z nich, ubrany w czerwoną szlafmycę''szlafmyca'' — miękkie nakrycie głowy, zakładane głównie do snu., trzymając sztylet w zębach, wdrapał się nawet na szczyt i przesadził nogę na drugą stronę. Otóż tak szybko się to odbyło, że gdy podniosłem się na nogi, wszystko znajdowało się jeszcze w tej samej pozycji: drab w czerwonej szlafmycy był dopiero w połowie drogi, a drugi już wystawiał głowę ponad krawędź ogrodzenia. Mimo to właśnie w tej chwili walka się przesiliła, a zwycięstwo stało się naszym udziałem. Gray, który postępował tuż za mną, zwalił z nóg olbrzymiego bosmana, zanim ów miał czas ochłonąć po chybionym ciosie. Drugi, właśnie gdy dawał ognia w głąb domu, został zabity przy strzelnicy, a teraz leżał w agonii, z dymiącym jeszcze pistoletem w dłoni. Trzeciego, jak widziałem, doktor jednym rąbnięciem wyprawił na tamten świat. Z czterech, którzy przeleźli byli przez palisadę, tylko jeden został nietknięty, a i ten porzuciwszy kordelas na placu bitwy, w śmiertelnej trwodze gramolił się teraz z powrotem. — Strzelać! strzelać z domu! — krzyczał doktor. — A wy, zuchy, z powrotem za osłonę! Lecz słów tych nie wzięto pod uwagę, gdyż nie padł ani jeden strzał, tak iż ostatni z napastników umknął w najlepsze i zniknął z innymi w lesie. W trzy sekundy później nie było już nikogo z nacierającej bandy, oprócz pięciu poległych: czterech w obrębie warowni, a jednego za częstokołem. Doktor, Gray i ja pobiegliśmy co rychlej się schronić. Wrogowie, jacy jeszcze pozostali przy życiu, powinni byli wkrótce dotrzeć do miejsca, gdzie pozostawili muszkiety, i każdej chwili mogła się znów rozpocząć strzelanina. Tymczasem dym zalegający wnętrze domu nieco się rozproszył, więc mogliśmy ocenić, jakimi stratami okupiliśmy zwycięstwo. Hunter leżał nieprzytomny koło swej strzelnicy, obok niego zaś Joyce z przestrzeloną głową nigdy już nie miał powstać. Dziedzic, siedząc pośrodku izby, podtrzymywał kapitana, a obaj byli jednakowo bladzi. — Kapitan raniony — rzekł pan Trelawney. — Czy uciekli? — zapytał pan Smollet. — Tak jest, uciekł, kto zdołał, może pan być pewny — odparł doktor. — Ale pięciu z nich już nigdy nie ucieknie! — Pięciu! — krzyknął kapitan. — No, tym lepiej! Pięciu na trzech! Zatem zostaje nas czterech przeciwko dziewięciu''dziewięciu'' — Zbójców było właściwie już tylko ośmiu, gdyż człowiek ugodzony przez pana Trelawneya na pokładzie szonera umarł z rany tego samego wieczora, o tym jednak dowiedzieliśmy się dopiero później (przypisek Jima Hawkinsa). autorski. Lepsze szanse niż na początku! Było nas siedmiu na dziewiętnastu, tak przynajmniej nam się zdawało, i sprawa była ciężka.